Arrange Marriage
by FujItachiHa
Summary: I got involve with this guy, problem is, I'm one too. My name's Fuji Syusuke and meet my fiance, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Really bad at summaries! Please Read. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Bold "change of P.O.V.**

**Quoted sentences "dialogues" (I know all of you people know this)**

**Italics "flashback or thoughts" **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own P.O.T.! I repeat. I DO NOT OWN IT! Konomi-sama does! Tezuka and Fuji belongs to each other…. FOREVER! Nyahahahaha **

Summary: I got involved with this guy, and the problem is, I'm one, too. My name's Fuji Syusuke and meet my fiancé, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

**Chapter 1: Tezuka's P.O.V. **(I )

"Kunimitsu!" my grandfather called me. I walked over to him, bowed down and said. "Is there anything I can do for you, Ojii-san?" moments of silence pass until he answered me. "You're getting married, Kunimitsu! The person who's engaged to you is not ordinary. We have known his family for years and years. We have planned this marriage over 20 years ago, when your great-grandmother was still alive. Also, we've prepared for it already. No need to worry." I was stunned, dumbfounded as you can see. I didn't expect that would be brought up that easily. I mean, marriage is a huge commitment. Planning without knowing is very irritating. I got mad. I didn't know what to say. So I ran. I didn't dare to look back. I know that I could see his eyes filled with pain by watching my retreating figure. I wouldn't dare hurt my grandfather's feelings but I couldn't just say yes to the agreement.

-

As I can feel sting rays of the sun shroud over my face signaling me to wake up. I got up to my bed, did my morning routine and went for school. It was a hot day, while I was walking towards the direction of my destination; I couldn't help but think what my grandfather told me last night. I thought though I was just having a nightmare thinking of getting married, but as I woke up my grandfather didn't even say "good morning" or "did you have a good sleep last night?" to me. I understood why he didn't. That's when I realized what happen last night was not a dream. It was real. Feeling goose bumps forming down my spine, I shuddered. "Getting married? Am I even in the right age to do so? My God! What was happening? Am I really getting married to some _guy _that I didn't know? What? A _guy?_" I trembled upon realizing what my grandfather said. _"The person who's engaged to you is not ordinary. We have known his family for years and years_" I couldn't believe them. Why would they pair me up with a _guy_? I'm not even gay for goodness sakes. Nearing towards the school gates, I saw my friend, Fuji. Waiting for me as usual. He greeted me with his usual smile. Stating a "Good Morning, Tezuka." I would nod in response. I was not in the mood for lectures and stuff. My mind was flooded by thoughts of being together with a guy I don't even know.

"Ne, Tezuka?" my train of thoughts was suddenly disrupted,

"Hn?" I answered. Knowing Fuji, this conversation will be, as usual, nonsense.

"Are you okay? You seem different. You didn't even correct sensei for his mistake."

"Ah, I'm fine, Fuji" I assured him

"Just tell me if you're not feeling well, I'll take you directly to the infirmary."

"Really, Fuji. You don't have to worry."

"Hmmm… you're still not as convincing, Tezuka."

-

When the bell rang for our break, I rushed to the door avoiding anymore questions from the tensai. It's not that I hate him, but sometimes I feel awkward with his concern for me. He's sometimes over reacting. I don't like it. I sometimes avoid him because of when he's near me, my heart would rapidly beat.

"Tezuka, wait up!" he yelled at me.

I didn't have a choice but to halt from my steps. I turned at him with a curious look.

"Is there something I can help you with, Fuji?"

"Ah, Tezuka, always the chivalrous one. You don't have to be so formal when asking me. Well, back to my point, I was wondering if you'd have lunch with me."

I didn't respond. Silence came.

"Well, if you don't want to, you could say no, though" he spoke back quite disappointed.

"Iie, yeah we should, C'mon, Let's go." I answered back with a monotonous voice.

"Honto?" he asked with an over jovial tone.

"Ah"

-

We had our lunch at the rooftop. While eating, Fuji was at the same time staring at the clear blue sky. No wonder why'd he chose this place. It was exquisite. The building was over-viewed by trees, plants and an atmosphere that was at peace. I looked at him. He was still gawking at the sky. As I was observing his face, I realized that he was quite lovely. No, gorgeous perhaps. He was not like other male students, his physical appearance was feminine. Every bit of it.

"Ne, Tezuka? He asked.

"Hn?"

"

Like what you see?" asking with a bit amusement with his voice.

"What do you mean, Fuji?" confused by his words, so I asked.

"I caught you staring at me. Eyes filled with amusement." He grinned.

"Oh, Sorry. I was just amaze by your looks. You're so feminine. You would actually be mistaken for a girl from afar." I explained.

"Oh? You only noticed?" he laughed

"Ah" was my abrupt reply.

"Ne Tezuka, what's really wrong? I can clearly see your eyes filled with hurt and pain."

"Well, ugh… ugh…." I replied hesitantly

"Ne, you could trust me, you know. We've been friends since first year. Just tell me, will you?" still being persistent with it.

"Ah. Well, my grandfather told me that I would get married."

Eyes filled with frustration he said "Congratulations, Tezuka. Who's the lucky girl?"

Then I remembered what my grandfather told me. That person was not a girl; he was a guy… a guy!

"Ugh, I still don't know yet." I answered back. I didn't want to tell him it was a guy that I'm marrying. Was that even acceptable?

"Oh. That's…. harsh" he murmured.

"Ah. But, I couldn't protest. It was their decision. I didn't have the right to disagree." I sighed.

As he was about to continue, the bell rang. "Don't want to be late for class, ne?" he reached his hand to help me get up. "Hn" was just my curt reply. **"Tezuka, I hope that you wouldn't get mad but---"disrupted by a certain voice. "**Fuji, aren't you coming? We would not want to be late." "Coming!" he shouted.

-

So, that's it for the first chapter. Please Read and Review, ne? It would make me happy. *evil laugh* HAHAHA. I would make them **suffer**! ~Nya~ Kidding!!! XD Again I'll say, Please Review, folks! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fuji's P.O.V.

Wandering around in the dark streets of Tokyo. I pondered over what Tezuka divulged. "_My grandfather told me that I would get married." _He looked horrid. He was shocked, indeed. He didn't even honestly tell me that he was marrying a _guy_. That offended me in my part, but I comprehend what he's feeling. I wonder how he would consent to it. Maybe, he wouldn't. But since his Tezuka, he would gradually assent to the offer.

--

Another day has come, greeting my face with the clear blue sky that shown up to my glass window. "Syusuke!" my sister yelled. "C'mon, you don't want to be late! Hurry up!" Still wanting to sleep with the comfort of my bed, I got up, took a bath, and then went down. "Ohayo, Nee-san" I greeted her with my usual smiling face. "You seem different, Syusuke. Is something the matter?" Noticing her anxious eyes locked up with mine, I explained. "I didn't get adequate sleep last night, Nee-san. You know me, always doing my homework and stuff." I replied. "That's not the way you are, Syusuke. Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk to you right now. You should be happy though, you could not hear me rant." A slight chuckle escaped from her lips. "But, that does not mean I would not lecture you about this tonight." She got up to her keys. Then went off to the door. "Do you need a ride, Syusuke?" she tilted her head to look at me. "Iie, I'm fine, Nee-san." I answered while sipping my morning coffee. Rushing towards her car, she bid goodbye "Ja ne, Syusuke."

--

Tennis practice was a bit harsh today. It seems that Tezuka was not himself. Of course people would only see the usual stoic mask of the captain, but I'm not the usual ones, I've been with Tezuka since the day I set foot in Seigaku. I could read him well. I know when he's worried, sad, anxious and even nervous. And I know he could read me well then. So much for that, there was something that was obscure in his eyes. Flickering of pain, anger, sadness and mixed emotions of some sort. He was punishing people with the little mistake they have done.

"Nya, Fuji!" a cat-like voice bombarded me with complaints

"What's wrong, Eiji?"

"Nya! Buchou really has no mercy! He had let us run 40 laps today! Not to mention with every little mistake that we'll do, equals 10 laps around the court!"

"Oh? Okay Eiji, I'll ask what's bothering him."

Thinking about what I'll question Tezuka, I walked up slowly towards him. Afraid of what he might answer to my query, I hesitantly go near to where he's standing. But, for the sake of my suffering teammates, I would do it. Albeit, I enjoy watching people suffer. Approaching to where he stands, practicing of what I'll say, Oishi, the fukubuchou, came.

"Oishi!" I yelped. I didn't even notice him there.

"Are you going to talk to Tezuka?" he asked

"Yeah, I was about to, until well, you know, you've stopped me from going to him."

"Ah! Gome! Gome! Help him. You're the only one who knows his problem. Even, I, his best friend, couldn't comprehend him well." With a toneless voice he pleaded.

"Hn. I'll do my best." Cheering him up with my usual smile.

"Arigatou" he said.

Going back to my real purpose, I plastered my mask. Being in my composure, I walked towards him.

"Tezuka" I called

"Hn?" eyes still locked up to the courts, he asked.

"What's---interrupted by a fellow kohai, I didn't finish my sentence.

"Buchou! Ryuzaki-sensei wants to discuss with you something. Gome, Fuji-senpai, but she said that it's urgent!" an unknown boy said.

Smiling casually, I nodded. Watching Tezuka's retreating figure, I thought… "_How am I going to tell Tezuka now?" _

--

Practice was finally over. I could hear people screaming with joy and happiness. I went directly to the school gates after I showered. I don't want to be locked up here inside the campus. Walking towards the exit, I saw a familiar figure leaning on the wall. As I was closer to the said man, I noticed that it was Tezuka. Waiting for me.

"Tezuka!" I shouted

"Fuji, walk home with me" he said frankly

Teasing with him I queried "What have you been eating today, Tezuka? Other times when I asked you to walk home with me; you would have an alibi up to your sleeve. There will be no wonder I'd be surprised."

After I've been asking Tezuka questions about what he had, we started walking towards my home. It was bright although it was at night. Street lights were on. Views of the tall buildings were magnificent. Cars passing by. As I've been awed by what I've seen, I didn't notice that I was standing in front of my own house.

"Fuji" for once he's the first one to break the silence.

"What?" I asked.

With the usual cold-stoic mask on his face he demanded "I need your help."

"If it's within my capability, I would be glad to be of help to you." I grinned.

"Please help me find out who I would marry with. Let's investigate. Fine clues. I just don't want to be married to some any stranger."

My face went blank. I didn't know that he would ask me to help him for that.

Silence came. I did not answer.

"Fuji?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Ugh… I'll try ne Tezuka? That would cause such a mess, so you must pay me back. Not cash, but you must promise to grant any favor that I'll ask of you."

"Anything that does not involve getting in prison, I might as well consider." He just sighed in defeat.

My smile went bigger as I heard that he had approved of it.

"_How would I really tell you the truth now, Tezuka? _I thought.

--

That goes for chapter 2. I'm so sorry if it had ended like that. Well, I'm still thinking of how Fuji would—Nya~! So, please don't kill me. I know it's a bit short. And again I'm sorry. But please do review, ne? And give me ideas. I need Ideas!!! XD but I promise that the next chapter will have lots of TeFu in it! NYA~


End file.
